Protocol Practice
My forty-second fanfiction, and sequel to the infamous Season 2 episode, "Brawl in the Family". Okay, when I first watch this episode, I was infuriated how this blunder turns out. Lori and Leni fighting over a dress, Luna and Luan are fighting over of how they got the dress, Lana and Lola are fighting because they meet in the wrong zones, Lana and Lisa fighting because the former destroying the latter's chart and everyone fighting because of Lincoln's big mouth, ALL RIDICULOUS!! This is unfair, how everyone treated Lincoln was horrible, and the only way they make up, is for Lincoln to leave, which is so selfish. And the sister protocol is really dumb, they could've explained it to Lincoln more clearly, instead to yell at him for interfering, Lincoln just wanted to help, he doesn't deserved to be yelled at and almost beaten up, plus, they kicked him out of his room. This is the worst episode of Season 2, so far, even worse than the more infamous Season 1 episode, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House." With that out of the way, happy reading and I hope you enjoy the sequel. Commentary is acceptable. (It starts in Rita's room where Lincoln is sulking in fear, the girls are still fighting) LINCOLN: (to the viewers, mortified) Okay, the girls are still fighting and the situation is worse! All because they want me to leave, which is insane! LYNN SR: Son, I know how you feel, the girls have lost it! - Lynn said, shocked RITA: I know, sweetie, this is madness, they're so grounded. - Rita said (They hear silence, which confuses them) LINCOLN: Wait, I hear silence. - Lincoln said (They sightly opens their door to see the sisters are peaceful again) LINCOLN: You guys made up again? - Lincoln ask, curious LORI: Yes, and you didn't butt in, nice job. - Lori said nicely LINCOLN: (nervously) Yeah, thanks. - Lincoln said (The girls, sans the nicer sisters, all went upstairs) LANA: Big bro, don't try to say anymore secrets. - Lana said - Don't try causing another argument. LINCOLN: Okay, I promise, no more secrets and no butting in. - Lincoln claims LUNA: (pleased) Nice one, bro. - Luna said, nicely - And about yesterday that Luan and I almost beat you up, I'm sorry for that. LINCOLN: Thanks, I forgive you. - Lincoln said (Luna kisses his forehead and the other nicer sisters pat Lincoln's hair, as they leave) LINCOLN: Phew. At least those five sisters care for me. - Lincoln said relieved (Later, Lincoln is in his room with his phone talking to Clyde) LINCOLN: The stupid sister protocol is ridiculous! - Lincoln said, angered - They made up by making me leave! CLYDE: Really, even Lori?! - Clyde ask - (lovestruck) Sweet, sweet, Lori. LINCOLN: Snap out of it, Clyde! - Lincoln said, mad - My meaner sisters are much worse! I mean, Lori acts too bossy, Luan's jokes are terrible, Lisa always make herself sleep, Lola is a total drama queen, and Lynn always break a bone! CLYDE: Whoa, imagine if they heard all of that. - Clyde said LINCOLN: I know, they'll kill me, at least my nicer sisters learn their lessons, I learn mine too. - Lincoln said - Gotta go, Clyde. CLYDE: See ya, buddy. - Clyde said (Lincoln shuts off his phone and read a comic; Unbeknownst to Lincoln, Lisa heard the whole thing and was enraged, she grab one of her breakers and throw it at a wall, breaking it; In Lori's room, she, along with Luan, Lola, Lynn, and Lisa are having a meeting) LOLA: He said WHAT?! - Lola ask, enraged LISA: Yep, all those secrets he said were about the five of us. - Lisa informed LORI: And we're his five meaner sisters?! - Lori ask, livid - What did we do to him?! LUAN: Well, Lori, we did prank him to get him out of our rooms and we did stole Bun-Bun away from him. - Luan explained LYNN: Who cares? I just want to beat him up, plus, he shouldn't interfere in those fights we had the other day. - Lynn said - If he would've butt in, this will never happen LORI: Let's talk to him about it! - Lori said (Outside of Lori's room, Lana heard the whole thing and was shocked) LANA: Oh no! - Lana said, shocked - I gotta tell Luna! (Later, Lincoln is in his room reading his comic, he hear footsteps, he looks in his peephole and it's reveal to be his meaner sisters, he locks the door in shock, Lynn uses his doorknob, but couldn't) LORI: Open this door! - Lori yells LINCOLN: NO! - Lincoln said, mad LORI: Open it or I literally... - Lori said (Lola elbows Lori for correcting her sentence) LORI: We literally turn you into a human pretzel! - Lori said, bitter (He uses all his other locks for safekeeping, he sighs in relief and sit back on his bed; Unfortunately, Lynn kicks the door down with so much force, it was remove from his hinges, the meaner sisters glares at Lincoln furiously, Lincoln escapes by his window, by Lori grabs him by his shirt and pulls out a fist) LINCOLN: Lisa, you told them, didn't you?! - Lincoln ask LISA: Yes, and I transfer the info to them. - Lisa claims LOLA: (livid) You are so dead, Lincoln. - Lola said - First, you interfere in our fights, and now, you insult on us?! Ridiculous! LINCOLN: RIDICULOUS?! The stupid protocol was ridiculous! You guys could've explained to me about it! - Lincoln said, enraged LUAN: We did, BUTT OUT! - Luan yells LINCOLN: (pushes Lori) Get off me, you barfsack! - Lincoln scolded LORI: DON'T CALL ME A BARFSACK!! - Lori yells, incensed (Lori tackles Lincoln, as the other meaner sisters join in the fight, Lana whistles as she walk upstairs, and see the carnage, she pounds on Luna's door and she answered) LUNA: What is it, dudette? - Luna ask (Lana points to the brawl, the two gather the other nicer sisters by knocking on their doors and they run to them and break up the fight, the nicer sisters them stand in front of a hurt Lincoln) LUNA, LENI, LANA, LUCY, LILY: Back off! Back up! Get away! - the nicer sisters barked LUNA: What are you five doing?! - Luna ask, enraged LOLA: Lincoln said a bunch of secrets about the five of us! - Lola said LENI: What are the secrets, Linky? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Well... - Lincoln said (It shows an exterior shot of the Loud House, they gasp in shock, then it shows the nicer sisters laughing) LANA: Oh, man, this is so hilarious! - Lana said, happy LINCOLN: Yeah, it's funny. - Lincoln said LOLA: (grabs Lincoln) You little creep.... - Lola said - We're actually glad you left. LUNA: What? - Luna ask LOLA: Yeah, once Lincoln leaves, we made up and he learns a harsh lesson: don't butt in. - Lola claims LINCOLN: (frustrated) Are you kidding me?! Me: learning a harsh lesson?! - Lincoln ask, enraged - Remember that time you prank me for ignoring you, you could've talk to me, but NO, you pranked me! (quietly) Dirt bags! LUAN: What did you call us? - Luan ask LISA: He said, "dirt bags". - Lisa said (Lynn cracks her knuckles as she and the other meaner sisters surrounded him, they assaulted him, Leni pulls her away from them) LORI: Leni, nobody said you can butt in! - Lori scolded LENI: Nobody said you five can gang up on him, Lori! - Leni berated (Leni and Luna carries Lincoln downstairs, the other nicer sisters shake their heads in anger, as they follow downstairs; Later, at the hospital, Lincoln, with a cast on his arm, is in a hospital room, with his nicer sisters are nearby, a doctor walk in with his clipboard) LUNA: How is he, doc? - Luna ask, worried DOCTOR: His left arm is broken, he has a level 2 headache, and a bandage on his leg. - the doctor said - I dunno how he got these injuries, but it might be harsh. LANA: (bitter) Yeah, they're gonna pay for this for what they done to Lincoln. - Lana said - Messing with our brother like that. LUNA: Yeah, Lincoln, we were wrong yesterday, we should've explained the sister protocol more clearly, we're sorry. - Luna said - We shouldn't make you leave like that. LINCOLN: It's okay, Luna. - Lincoln accepted - Let's go home. (Luna escorted Lincoln out of the hospital in a wheelchair, they then drive home, they went inside and go upstairs, the meaner sisters see them and walk up to them) LORI: What happen to him? - Lori ask LUNA: Thanks to you five, he got a cast on his left arm! - Luna said, furious - I'm very disappointed with you five! LOLA: Who cares, he shouldn't of butted in! - Lola protested LANA: Butting in! BUTTING IN?! - Lana said, incensed - Are you kidding me?! That's a load of dog poop! LUAN: Consider, you collect dog poop! - Lori taunted - You're pooped out! (Luan laughs, Lana, incensed at Luan's joke, pummels Luan and attack her, Luna breaks them up) LUNA: (holding Lana) Cool it, Lana. - Luna said - (put her down) Let me take care of it. You guys have gone far enough, you're gonna pay for this. LISA: For what? - Lisa ask LENI: You got your brother in a cast, you jerks! - Leni berated LORI: He should leave anyway! - Lori claims LINCOLN: If you want me to leave, FINE! - Lincoln said, livid LENI: Linky, calm down, it'll be okay. - Leni claims LINCOLN: Enough! - Lincoln yells - For the past two days, I've been trying to restore peace in our family, but all I've told is to butt out! I haven't eaten, I couldn't watch TV, I was kicked out of my room twice, I almost gotten beat up, and you guys made up by having me by leaving, MESSED UP! LOLA: You need to cool down! - Lola barked - It's fine! LOLA: (exploding with rage) LOLA, it's not fine, nothing is fine! NONE OF THIS BEEN HAS BEEN FINE! My hand is broken, you five beat me up, I've been hospitalized, my gosh is to know how much money is to cost for my arm cast! Lori, all eleven of us had more fights as infants, toddlers, tweens, preteens, and teenagers, THAN THE AVERAGE ADULT! - Lincoln snaps LORI: Lincoln, cool down, just go to your room and calm down. - Lori said LINCOLN: (enraged) Lori, you dirt bag! - Lincoln yells - Telling me to calm down is not helping! (Lincoln tackles Lori and viciously attacks her in a blind rage, Leni separated them, Lincoln then went downstairs and kicks the front door open) LUCY: Lincoln, where are you going? - Lucy ask LINCOLN: If they wanted me to leave, then FORGET IT! - Lincoln yells (Lincoln then walk out of the house, the nicer sisters run after him, not before glaring at the meaner sisters) LINCOLN: I am outta here! - Lincoln said (Luna and the other nicer sisters catch up to him) LENI: Linky, you're making a huge mistake! - Leni said, shocked LINCOLN: Mistake?! My mistake is being mistreated by those five jerks! - Lincoln said LUNA: We're not trying to make you leave, dude! - Luna said, worried LINCOLN: Yeah, they were! - Lincoln said LUAN: She's right, Lincoln. - Luan said (Luan runs to them, then face Lincoln) LUNA: Luan, what are you doing here, dude? - Luna ask LUAN: (put her hand on Lincoln's shoulder) Lincoln, I'm really sorry for how I acted towards you, I didn't know how you felt like that. - Luan said - Me saying we made up by telling you not to butt in was selfish, I hope you can forgive me. LINCOLN: I forgive you, Luan. - Lincoln said (Luan hugs Lincoln in forgiveness) LINCOLN: At least the six of you care about me. - Lincoln said LISA: (walks to them) Make that seven, Lincoln. - Lisa said - I'm sorry, too, that chart was getting old anyway, and me telling you by leaving was also messed up. (Lincoln got on his knees and Lisa hugs him in forgiveness) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is in his room, when Lynn came into his room) LINCOLN: What did you want, Lynn? - Lincoln ask, mad LYNN: Little bro, you was right, I'm sorry. - Lynn said - I should've been more clear with the sister protocol, and I'm sorry for beating you up all because I refuse you to watch TV, and for hitting you with my hockey stick. LINCOLN: Plus, you deliberately destroyed my science project with your hockey stick. - Lincoln claims - Uncool, Lynn. LYNN: (annoyed) Do you forgive me or not? - Lynn ask LINCOLN: I forgive you, Lynn. - Lincoln said - Just don't be selfish to me like that again. (Lynn then fist bump Lincoln and hugs her; Lola see's this and call on Lori) LORI: What? - Lori ask - (pulls out her phone) Can you see I'm busy? LOLA: You. Me. Garage, now. - Lola said LORI: Hah! Like I give up texting... - Lola claims (Lola then picks up Lori and run downstairs to the garage, Lola closes the garage door and locks the door, she puts Lori on a stool, Lola, wearing a pith helmet and wielding a prop pointer and a chart of the heads of the meaner sisters) LOLA: Okay, we lost three of our siblings and they're now on Lincoln's side. - Lola explained - (X's Luan, Lisa, and Lynn's faces with a red marker) We lost Luan, Lisa, and most recently, Lynn. LORI: What are we gonna do? - Lori ask LOLA: We're gonna teach Lincoln a lesson. - Lola said (Lola and Lori high five each other; Unbeknownst to the both of them, Lana heard the whole thing and was enraged and walks away) LANA: (angered) Wait til' Luna hear about this. - Lana said LATER THAT NIGHT (Lola and Lori walk upstairs in front of Lincoln's room, they look through his peephole to see their brother reading a book) LOLA: Okay, he's in there, Lori. - Lola said - Once his guard is down, (pulls out a golf club) we'll hurt him. LORI: Gotcha. - Lori said - He's gonna pay for this. LANA: (off-screen) Lori! Lola! - Lana said (Lana run upstairs, panting, the other sisters appear with glares at the two) LUNA: Dudes, that's enough! - Luna said, enraged - Don't you think you guys are taking this, how I say, TOO FAR?! LOLA: He needs to learn a lesson on the sister protocol! - Lola said, furious LINCOLN: What do you mean a lesson? - Lincoln ask LOLA: You need a lesson, Lincoln, you need to butt out of our fights! - Lola said - Right, Lori? Lori? LORI: Lola, they're right, we should've explained the protocol more clearly. - Lori said sadly LOLA: WHAT?! - Lola said, shocked LORI: (comes to Lincoln) Linky, I'm so sorry for how I acted, me and Leni fighting for a dress was really stupid. - Lori said LINCOLN: I forgive you, Lori. - Lincoln said nicely (Lori bent on her knees and hugs Lincoln tightly, she kisses him on his head) LENI: I'm proud of you, Lori. - Leni said LORI: Sorry, Lola, it's 10-1, either apologize to Lincoln and admit the protocol was stupid or do what you want. - Lori said LOLA: Okay, fine. - Lola said - (malicious) I'll use the golf club! LINCOLN: What?! You knock me out with a golf club before, you're not doing it again! - Lincoln protested LUAN: Don't do it! - Luan yells (Lola raises the golf club in the air, Lincoln sulks in fear, she stops and see's Lincoln scared) LOLA: (thinking in her head) What am I doing? All those times I've been selfish to him, it's because of me! No, not again! - Lola said (Lola drop the golf club and cries, she then runs and hugs Lincoln tightly) LOLA: Lincoln, I'm so sorry for how I acted. - Lola said sadly LORI: We all should be, the protocol almost tear this whole family apart, and the protocol make things much worse. - Lori said - You done many great things, little bro. (Everyone hugs Lincoln in joy, they release him) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys, I forgive you all. - Lincoln said - This sister protocol was stupid, and I promise I'll stay outta fights. LUNA: And we promise to be more clear about the sister protocol. - Luna said nicely LINCOLN: I love you, guys. - Lincoln said, happy LENI: We love you too, Linky. - Leni said sweetly (Everyone hug each other in forgiveness and went downstairs to watch TV, as a family; Lynn Sr and Rita enters) RITA: Hey, kids, what's going on? - Rita ask LINCOLN: We're just watching TV. - Lincoln said LYNN SR: (notices his cast) Oh my gosh, what happened to your hand?! - Lynn Sr ask, shocked LINCOLN: Well.... - Lincoln said TWENTY MINUTES LATER RITA: Whoa, that was crazy. - Rita said LYNN SR: (to the meaner sisters) Well, we're glad you guys made up with Lincoln, but you five ganging up on him and getting him in a cast was selfish of you guys. We're very disappointed in you five. - Lynn Se berated RITA: You five are grounded for 2 weeks, that means, no van privileges, no tea parties, no sports, no experiments, and no jokes. - Rita said sternly (They hung their heads in sorrow and sigh) LORI: We'd deserve it. - Lori said sadly - We shouldn't been so cruel to him. LYNN SR: (to the nicer sisters) I thought all of you are gonna be against him, but you five all defended him and took him to the hospital. - Lynn Sr said, nicely RITA: We're proud of you five for being so nice and considerate to your brother. - Rita said LENI: Thanks, Mom. - Leni thanked LYNN SR: Oh, and son, we're sorry ourselves, we should've step in and stop this madness, instead of hiding in our rooms the whole time. - Lynn Sr said - For now on, we'll step in if things get too violent. (Lincoln hugs both of his parents, they rub his head and leave) LORI: Hope you can forgive us. - Lori said LINCOLN: All is forgiven, Lori. - Lincoln said nicely (The eleven siblings all group hugged each other and resume watching TV) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions